Moment With the Sky
by NauruAyumi
Summary: Something has happened between Haruhi and Tamaki after his graduation and a year later he returns to tie up some loose ends. Will she lose herself and all her dreams for a moment with the sky? HaruTama - R&R!
1. Valedictorian

Disclaimer- Ouran High and all its characters are certainly not mine. OC's are, of course.

Please Read and Review! This is my first fic, so constructive criticism helps. Flame if you want, but kindness is appreciated. Seriously. Tell me what you want from this story!

--

Haruhi sat in the velvet chair with quiet resignation. For the past three years, everything at Ouran had been hopelessly and wastefully extravagant and graduation was no exception. The hall was filled with sumptuous fabrics and golden fixtures. Glittering chandeliers suspended from the ceiling shedded light artfully into every corner in soft layers, obviously designed to enhance the room and bring out its fullest aesthetic beauty. For some reason it seemed a bit phony. She shut her eyes and sighed. With the hundred-piece orchestra, she could barely hear her own thoughts.

She smoothed her yellow skirt over her knees, banishing the smaller wrinkles along with her mild impatience. She had begun wearing the girl's uniform at the beginning of the school year when she left the host club. In fact, the school administration asked her to wear the correct uniform. Apparently Kyouya had some say in her ability to wear the boy's uniform so long without contest.

Haruhi took a few precious moments before commencement to remember the host club. They were so crazy but it had seemed that for two years, Haruhi had somewhere to belong. In a school determined to outcast her based on class, they had reveled in her abnormality and eventually the novelty turned into true friendship. She remembered the days when they had all been hosts; the Sundays when they would all show up at the Fujioka apartment and marvel at the lower-middle classness of it and Ranka would chase them off the property, the ridiculous costumes that Haruhi so often refused without a second thought, and the unsolicited generosity that came with hidden price tags thanks to Kyouya. Even her father had noticed the change that had come over her during her years as a host. She no longer brooded so darkly over the future and stopped staying awake through the night studying. She was more energetic and now and again Ranka had caught her humming happily as she cooked their dinner, just like her mother used to.

Haruhi pushed her hair behind her ears; she had let it grow to just past her chin but it didn't like to be controlled. She had been so naïve her first year at Ouran. It wasn't until the last few weeks of school that she realized her new family couldn't stay together. Hunny had tried to stay cheerful to preserve the sanity of the host club, to pretend everything was normal. Mori showed no change either, but things became heavy between them. The host club attended their graduation and they exchanged gifts and phone numbers and one last hug from Hunny and a meaningful shoulder squeeze from Mori and they were gone. At the time she had tried to keep in mind that it wasn't as if they were attending college outside of Japan. But they never met with Haruhi again until a full year later.

Tamaki and Kyouya left Ouran with Suoh's characteristic flourish. Kyouya received honors entirely unheard-of in the history of the school and Tamaki whisked the two of them away in a shower of rose petals and fireflies. Haruhi put that night out of her mind. Kyouya went to medical school and Tamaki flew to France for an education at Paris' finest institutes. She had received a few post cards from him when he arrived overseas (he loved the novelty of such short messages traveling at such impossibly slow speeds) but their correspondence didn't last. Their parting had been far too strange.

The host club had been disbanded her third year after Haruhi left. The twins had no desire to continue without the King. She hadn't seen much of them around either, they were in different classes.

Haruhi's reminiscing ended as the orchestra bowed three final notes. As the last of them rung through the suspiciously perfect acoustics of the room the chatter of the graduating class died down. The senior leaders of the select choir rose from their seats in the front row, only a few away from Haruhi. They looked as so many in the room, very happy but also nostalgic. For the majority, Ouran Academy had been their school for over a decade and it was time to leave and take on the new role of business person, leader, diplomat, father, wife. The roles of adults.

The class stood in unison, as did the spectators. Haruhi prepared to lip sync. She had been practicing in front of the mirror, much to her father's amusement. She didn't know why she bothered; the words were so pompous. The orchestra struck the first chord. There was a collective breath.

_From homeland isles_

_To foreign shores_

_Prestige precedes us_

The sound of voices filled the hall. Haruhi's mouth moved automatically to the syllables.

_Let us fill the world_

_With our shining light_

_Men and women, strong, smart and pure_

Haruhi heard the boy next to her's voice crack. Men and women perhaps they would become, but so many were still hopelessly teenagers.

_Spread pride and dignity_

_Teach the children to soar_

_Potential here could turn the world_

_Build ties and skills_

_To form bridges spanning oceans_

_Elegant, strong, brilliant_

_Ouran, stand tall, our futures are yours_

The song ended. Haruhi found herself a word off in her lip syncing. Not bad, considering her talents. She was rather proud of such a small margin of error.

The student council took to the stage and the ceremonies began. An award winning nationally-ranked violinist played the solo she won the final competition with. The world famous swim team stood, along with a team of youth diplomats that prevented a war in some African country, followed by several future astronauts and the Hitachiin twins who had been accepted with rave reviews by design houses in Milan, Rome, and New York. Haruhi repeated her speech in her head as the line of overachievers received their recognition. She was the top student in the graduating class and would be giving a speech. She adjusted the ribbon around her neck rather nervously.

Finally the student council duo returned to the microphones. They began to speak.

"Before we hand out diplomas and begin the reception, we'd like to honor someone very special."

"Someone who has proven that hard work brings opportunity beyond that provided by family prestige."

"This young woman solves problems with a stability and perseverance worth admiration."

"Following a dream, Fujioka Haruhi-san never shied from hard work but took the challenge level-headedly and never failed to befriend those who looked beyond her humble beginnings. Fujioka-san opened the hearts of Ouran's students with her steadfastness and endless sincerity."

"We're proud to invite to the stage our classmate and valedictorian, Fujioka Haruhi!"

The room exploded with applause. Haruhi stood slowly and walked steadily to the podium. The march was easier than she anticipated; her nervousness was softening along the edges. She gracefully pushed a piece of her hair out of her face and took a deep breath.

"Ouran is a school built on wealth and wealthy families, as a good friend of mine used to say. But as someone with out the first and not of the second…"

Haruhi continued her speech, letting the words leave her mouth in an orderly fashion, her voice even but with feeling. She looked out at the crowd of blue and yellow. They were faces she knew, girls who had designated her, boys she'd studied with, teachers' proud faces as well. All the eyes brought her nervousness back into sharp focus so she began to scan the back walls. She memorized the tall, thick columns and the shadows behind them. There were four on each side of the large doors at the very rear of the room. Each was symbolically decorated. On the left, nearest the corner was pride, then respect, then strength, then peace, then beauty, then family, then tradition, then wealth. They were very Ouran, all hand carved capitals and flawless marble.

It was then she noticed someone leaning against the fifth column. At first, the figure was in the shadows but as Haruhi watched, it turned. She could see a grey vest and trousers, a white shirt rolled to the elbows and partially unbuttoned at the neck. He moved further into the light.

Haruhi stumbled over her words for the first time as she saw the brilliant golden hair. He wasn't directly looking at her, rather off to the side, she noticed gratefully. She finished her speech, received her applause and sat back down.

What was Tamaki doing there? Haruhi was rather distressed. He was supposed to be in France! She wasn't sure how she felt about his presence. The few postcards they had sent to each other had been formal and forced, neither wishing to address what they were both thinking about. Haruhi spent all year focusing on her studies diligently to forget about him. She had been planning on graduating and disappearing into the university law program and escaping without any awkward meetings. Tamaki had made it quite clear that they could no longer be friends.


	2. Visitor

Chapter 2- Visitor

- General Disclaimer- do you think I own any of this? Use your fair and wise judgment

-Read and Review! Enjoy! Sorry its short, I wrote the thing in a long piece and it was tough to break it up into reasonable chapter-like pieces. Like trying to split an oval-shaped cake into fair portions. You get the picture.

--

Haruhi received her diploma and had her picture taken until she could have tanned from the flashes. Such expensive cameras! A burglar would hit the jackpot at a reception like this. Haruhi sighed, but was relieved that the King was nowhere in sight. She assumed he was speaking with his father. She relaxed a little at the notion. His visit had nothing to do with her or the incident at the airport. She stretched her arms over her head and closed her eyes as she felt her muscles pull comfortably.

"Ah, Fujioka-san!" Haruhi opened her eyes, her arms still in the air. The chairman was standing in front of her, wearing a suit the same gray as his son's. They had the same tastes. Haruhi remembered her manners. She bowed low and surprisingly, the chairman did the same.

"Fujioka-san, I just wanted to say, your speech was lovely. The bit about the growth of independent intelligence was so moving! You are a credit to our school." He lost his dignified façade for a moment, and his face was suddenly the same stupid expression as Tamaki's as he remembered being moved to tears.

Haruhi had trouble keeping her face polite. The Suoh men were too alike.

"T-thank you, Chairman-san." She smiled.

"No, not at all! I mean it!" He smiled in return. "Perhaps you've heard about Tamaki?" Haruhi's head popped up at the mention of the King.

"No, I can't say I have." She said, hiding her interest well. The chairman wouldn't have noticed. His eyes were sparkling with pride.

"He got straight A's his first semester! Papa is so so proud!" The chairman was practically dancing with joy.

"How nice!" Haruhi put on her sweetest smile. Somehow it reminded her of Kyouya's cold grin he used when he wanted something or was preparing some sort of blackmail. "Is he coming home anytime soon?" She asked innocently, still smiling.

"Not that I know of! He told me in his last email that he was enjoying himself immensely." He was in heaven, talking about his son. Haruhi rolled her eyes inwardly. "I see," she replied. "Please excuse me. It's been lovely talking to you!" She bowed again and turned away.

Tamaki wouldn't come home without informing his father. Where would he stay? She must have seen someone else behind the column. Rather flustered, she pushed open the door of the ladies bathroom.

Haruhi looked at her face in the antique mirror, glancing at its carved Rococo brilliance. There was only one other like it in the world, in Versailles. In France. Tamaki. She shook her head, trying to stir her thoughts back in order. From the crystal taps she splashed cold water on her cheeks and brushed a droplet out of her long lashes. She took a deep, centering breath and wiped her hands on the bath towel held by an attendant. Calm, calm, she told herself and reached for the door handle.

She stepped onto the inlaid marble floor of the corridor that ran along the outside edge of the hall. It was marked by the same columns that lined the back wall. She blinked in the semi-darkness. She took in the floral tableaus and geometric patterns of the imported stone. She momentarily followed an intricate pattern of overlapping circles until her eyes reached a pair of dark shoes. She took in the figure, silhouetted against the light of the chandeliers.

He pushed himself off the marble pillar and walked towards the graduate gracefully. His shoes barely made an audible sound against the floor, the shiny stone reflected softly in the fine leather.

"You…" He murmured, getting closer. Haruhi was edging away. She could see his beautiful face and his blue eyes. Tamaki was different somehow. His features had lost their childish dependence on the support of other people. He looked grown up, although he was only 19.

"…Look like an angel." He wasn't very far away anymore. Somehow, Haruhi couldn't turn her back to him.

"Senpai." She spoke directly in contrast to his whispers, trying to keep the mood light. She did not want a repeat of their farewells.

Tamaki was getting too close for comfort. His foot touched hers as he stepped in to hold her tight. She refused to respond, keeping her muscles tense though they desperately wanted to melt. He would let go if she ignored him.

Finally he pulled away, wide-eyed. "You didn't miss me?" His gaze was distraught. Haruhi slid out of his arms, a trick she'd learned in her host days. She hadn't forgotten. But he looked so sad, guilt pulled at her chest briefly. She sighed.

"Of course I missed you, idiot." She didn't smile exactly, but she wasn't quite as cold. This pleased Tamaki, his grin grew steadily wider and wider until she cut it off. "But that doesn't mean I'm happy to se you." She spat the sentence as she was reminded of her anger. Her face flushed. His stupid face was so shocked! Did he think she'd just let him come back and pick up where he'd left off as if he'd never left at all? Haruhi felt everything welling up inside of her like a volcano.

Tamaki looked at the floor. "Is this about…"

"Yes!" She answered before he could continue. "You think you can know a girl for two years, two years! And as soon as its time to say goodbye and be oceans and languages and futures apart even though it's already hopeless because you're across that wall that I'll never understand." She felt herself rambling. "Wealthy and powerful and so far out of my league. As soon as you never have to look back you tell her you love." Haruhi's voice caught on the word. Her eyes were shut tight as she ranted. Tears threatened to fall as she let out all her frustration. "You love her. Just when promises no longer mean anything. It's so irresponsible! Tell a girl that when you know you won't be able to be with her or spend time with her and," she sniffed and opened her eyes, meeting his gaze. "Then you go and kiss her to make your feelings more than words. You make her want to wait for you! Wait for you because you kiss her once and she falls in." Tamaki stopped her, grabbing her hand and pulling her close. She didn't want to be this close, not when she was so resolved.

--


	3. What kind of girl?

Chapter 3 - What kind of girl?

-General Disclaimer- Characters Notminenotminenotmine Story mine

Read and Review thanks! Another short-ish one, but at least its something!

--

He didn't say anything in response to her rant. She wished he would. She turned her head so he wouldn't look into her eyes. Without her anger she wasn't brave enough. His arms felt so safe and secure but Haruhi knew they would go back to France. They weren't hers and she was not going to be theirs if it meant spending all her time pining like the lovesick girls who visited Tamaki so often in the host club. But none of them had ever been in his arms like this.

Tamaki took a deep breath. He had been afraid of this; she wouldn't look at him. He put his hands on her cheeks and turned her towards his own face. He was so soft and gentle. Haruhi started to tremble slightly but her eyes didn't open.

She was trying not to think of him, as she had all year, but it was much more difficult with his trunk so close and his hands on her face. He seemed so much bigger than she remembered. He whispered her name so quietly it was like a breath of wind or perhaps a flower petal on her ear. Her eyes fluttered and half opened. His face was so close. Her heart was trembling behind her breastbone. It was crying out in pain, as if it was being torn apart. Haruhi wanted it to be hers, safe and strong, but somehow Tamaki was taking it away and he would fly away with it, leaving her heartless on the shores of Japan. But this close, his face was so beautiful. Normal people did not look that good, half an inch away. Half an inch away. She flushed in embarrassment on top of her anger.

His eyes were so deep, like the sky in color but like the sea in shine. They were apologetic, almost mournful. She knew her own were sorrowful as well.

Tamaki's nose gently brushed Haruhi's cheek, what his hand wasn't covering. Her eyes shut again as his own eyelids slid slowly closed. The school disappeared and there was only the two of them. His lips brushed hers briefly, carefully; as if he wanted to know what she would do, being so opposed to him. In answer, they parted a little at his touch, her breath escaping. Before she could inhale again, he kissed her tenderly, giving her his own breath. One of his hands moved to her shoulder and the other behind her neck. She shivered.

The kiss was so pure Haruhi could barely move, but it was over so quickly. As soon as he pulled away, his lips wishing to remain, to hesitate, Haruhi found her senses. The school rushed back into focus. She blushed breathlessly at first, then her anger and embarrassment rushed through her veins as soon as her heart restarted. It was her heart and she was ready to protect it.

"No!" She said indignantly, her voice trying to rise above a whisper but failing. Her breath wasn't quite back to normal. Her hands moved from her sides to push him away, the heels of her palms against his chest. He was going to leave. Haruhi wanted something steady, true, not flighty as Tamaki would eventually prove to be. Indeed, he would fly away. She didn't want to fly after him.

"I'm not that kind of girl." She said over her shoulder to him as she left. He stood there, his forehead in his hand, his other palm in his back pocket. He had a lot to think about.

She found Ranka immediately; he was talking to the twins, trading jokes and Haruhi stories. Her stomach felt sick. Ranka looked up, yelling her name joyfully before stopping short. He became somber; no longer the happy-go-lucky okama but rather Haruhi's father. Her eyes were rather red and she was about to burst into tears, he could tell. She was begging him with her eyes. He lifted a manicured hand dramatically to his face.

"Oh Haruhi! I forgot! We are hopelessly late to our very important appointment!" He exclaimed rather unconvincingly but with his usual over enthusiasm. For once she was almost relieved he was so ridiculous. He took her by the arm and was whisking her away when she heard a nasal "Haruhi".

She stopped for a moment and turned to the twins as soon as she was sure she could have a happy face. She smiled genuinely for them and bowed.

"Thank you for everything." She said and meant it with all her heart.

"Ehh? Does Haruhi think we'll never meet again? Does Haruhi think that we would abandon our home? Or Haruhi?" They spoke in tandem, asking their rhetorical questions to each other with deadpan faces.

Haruhi sniffed and shuddered as her tears spilled over her lashes and ran down her face.

"Should we hug Haruhi?" They asked each other.

She nodded as her shoulders shook from silent sobs.

They drew her into their arms and embraced her protectively. They knew it was not for them that she cried, but they wanted her to be happy. They had loved her and she fell for someone else, yet the twins could not find it in their twisted hearts to wish for Haruhi's sadness. They only wished it could be them to cheer her up.

"Haruhi," Kaoru said as the three of them pulled apart. "No matter how far we travel…"

"…We can never be pulled apart." Hikaru finished for him.

"This is our home. We will all eventually return here. I feel it." His twin said. He leaned in, host-like, to Haruhi's ear. "Even Tamaki."

Haruhi looked up at both of them and smiled. They were the best friends a girl could have.

Ranka pulled on her arm.

"We'll see you soon!" The twins waved, not wanting to say good bye, not wanting this to seem like a good bye.

Haruhi collapsed in her father's arms as soon as they were safely inside their car. He ran his fingers through her hair, gently soothing her as she cried. He held her close as her breathing slowed and she fell into an exhausted sleep. He remembered doing this for her when she was small and afraid. She seemed like she hadn't changed. Her body and her heart had grown, but somehow she had come full circle. She was again the same scared child, even after working so hard to become a woman.

"Love does that, doesn't it." He whispered as he started the car, glad that it wasn't too violent an ignition. "But don't worry; it's more worth it than even you could guess." He thought of his beautiful daughter, always so self reliant. He wanted her to understand that he could hold her up when she couldn't stand on her own, but when she found someone she wanted to hold her up even more, he would let her go. He only wished he could make love easier for her, so she would never have to cry.

--

Tamaki stood in the third music room, so empty after the host club left it vacant. He wondered if Haruhi had ever used it as a quiet study space, as she had originally intended. He closed his eyes and tried to feel her presence. She had spent so many happy days here with Tamaki and the others. He wanted to see her smile, the one he hadn't seen at the graduation ceremony. But she had liked his kiss, perhaps she hadn't kissed him back but she had relaxed as soon as their lips met. She tasted so sweet; he wanted to kiss her again. But Haruhi's words as she ran away troubled him.

"I'm not that kind of girl." He whispered to the moonlight on the floor.

"We didn't say you were, Tono." The twins had appeared in the doorway. The light from outside filled the far half of the room, sharpening the contrast between light and dark. Tamaki remained in the moonlight and shadow.

"We need to talk." Kaoru began.

"About Haruhi." Hikaru finished.

--

--


	4. Mama's Shoes

Chapter 4 - Mama's Shoes

General Disclaimer- Ouran Characters do not belong to me. Ayumi does though.

Read and Review! I love your comments! Thanks for putting up with my thing for short chapters. They're easier on the eyes right stop making excuses! A little cheesy, but hey.

--

"Eeee Haruhi!" Ranka squealed with glee. His daughter turned, adjusting her collar. She was wearing a pale pink pencil skirt and a white blouse and a pink string of beads. "You look so so so good!" Her father was overjoyed. "My baby, off to join the workforce! A lawyer like her mama!"

Haruhi held up her hands and smiled good-naturedly. "Dad, it's just until college starts and I'm only a receptionist at a law firm. Honestly." She sighed.

She put on her shoes in the foyer and stood.

"I'm leavi-" She was cut off by a yell from her father.

"WAIT!" He rushed forward holding a box. Haruhi recognized it. It lived under her mother's shrine, they were Kotoko's things.

"Please, wear these." Ranka pulled a pair of brown pumps from the box and held them out.

Haruhi looked at her father in shock. Every memory of her mother had these shoes in them. She slipped off her own and held her mother's in her hands. Slowly she pulled them on over her pantyhose. They were well-made leather and very sensible. They fit perfectly and Haruhi knew they would be comfortable. They suited her just like they suited her mother.

When she stood, she saw the tears in her father's eyes. Her own were sparkling gently. Haruhi left for her first day as an adult out of high school wearing her mother's shoes. Her life was about to become a new journey, more so than it had ever been; she had stepped past the sheltered gates of school and onto the open road with only her dreams to guide her. For some reason, the sun was shining perhaps a little bit brighter and the bird's cries were a sweeter note.

Haruhi, being a practical, polite, and hardworking person, did not find reception work difficult. She filed files and answered the phone, all with professionalism and cheerfulness. Even the most unsociable senior lawyers couldn't help but feel ever so slightly happier, more at ease. The new receptionist had that effect on people.

She found herself at ease, labeling post-its with the names of the lawyers the files would be going to. It was easy work, but rather time consuming, and thus delegated to the newest addition to the reception desk team. There were stacks and stacks of documents to be labeled but Haruhi's pen had plenty of ink and she had plenty of time. She fell into rhythm labeling, Takuya, Yamada, Takahada, Inoki, until she barely knew her pen was moving.

Her mind wandered. She thought first of mundane things, her grocery list, college paperwork, the dry-cleaning. Suddenly and unbidden, her mind flew to that kiss. The first thing that came to mind was she should have anticipated that and she scolded herself. She didn't have to let him kiss her, she realized, but that didn't change the fact that she had. How uncharacteristic. She hardly knew herself sometimes. She had wanted him to tell her that he was staying. But that was selfish. She wasn't that kind of girl, the kind that would give up her dreams for something that would break her heart. She couldn't ask him to give up his own either, because she couldn't respect him if he did. And she would be guilty of a horrible crime.

So why had she let him kiss her, if she really didn't want that kind of hope? That hope would destroy. Haruhi pictured Tamaki in France surrounded by women. He drew them to himself without trying. The image grew more vivid, all the French women in skimpy maid outfits, purring as Tamaki played host, all too innocent. He wasn't a boy anymore, the women realized, licking their lips. Haruhi snapped her head in disgust at the jealousy that had surged without warning through her.

To her dismay, she realized she had stopped her work briefly as her mind raced, but she knew she would have to regain her wits before continuing. She was wiping her face with the back of her hand when the door opened.

Ayumi, a personal secretary for one of the lawyers poked her head in. She was a nice girl, seemingly straight-laced with her pristine white shirt and deep green skirt with matching sweater vest paired with a practical hairdo and square glasses but as she and Haruhi got to talking it was revealed that she was different. Rather energetic, a hopeless fan of shojo manga and madly in love with her boyfriend who played bass in a punk band, she destroyed the credibility of visual impressions. She was studying to be a lawyer, and was in her second year of college. Haruhi knew they would be friends, despite Ayumi's tendency to break into fan girl moments. She reminded her of Renge somewhat.

"Fujioka-san? Sorry to bother you. Your nephew's here with your lunch. Why don't you take a break and go eat? There's a great park just outside and the weather was nice a few hours ago."

Haruhi merely nodded. Nephew? That was absurd.

"I can't believe it, he's just too adorable!" Ayumi gushed in a whisper as Haruhi picked herself up off of the floor of the inner filing room.

"Haru-chan!" A very cute voice met Haruhi's ears as she opened up the counter of the reception desk so she could exit. In an instant, the world's most infectiously loveable college student leapt into her arms.

"Hunny-kun?" Haruhi managed to squeak as they collided and his bear hug squeezed the air from her lungs.

"Come on, come on! Let's go eat!" Hunny crowed. People were looking at them, rather blindsided by his cuteness factor. He brandished a lunch bento proudly. Its furoshiki was decorated with very characteristic strawberries. As Haruhi took it out of his hands she guessed it was very high end silk.

Hunny pulled her down to his level by the side of her blouse. She was still rather shocked by his presence but it felt like he hadn't changed a bit in the many months since she had last seen him.

"This one's my lunch. Yours is in the park." He told her conspiratorially in his voice that bespoke his true age. He was so good at acting like a child; Haruhi wondered where his true nature lay. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door. Hunny hummed cheerfully the entire elevator ride, seemingly to prevent Haruhi from asking questions.

A car waited for them on the street, outside the revolving doors. She sighed inwardly; the hosts and their cars. She couldn't get used to it. The train would be so much more practical. Hunny took his lunch from Haruhi's hands and opened the shiny black door. She could see Mori inside, dressed in a black suit. If she didn't know them it would have looked like some sort of kidnapping.

Hunny shut the door and the glossy window slid into the car, revealing the young man. He smiled ridiculously, as if a ride in the car was the most exciting thing imaginable. He leaned out the window precariously.

"Let's eat cake together sometime okay, Haru-chan?" Haruhi couldn't help feel a light-hearted reaction to his cuteness. It was hard to stay serious around him. She simply nodded, smiling. He knew now where she worked, if he wanted to get in touch, he would.

"Mitsukuni." Mori touched Hunny's shoulder. His eyes passed his thoughts directly to the other's mind. It was a connection the two had always shared. Hunny understood immediately.

"Don't forget your lunch in the park, okay?" He smiled, mouth closed. It made him look his age again, something that never failed to catch Haruhi off guard. Perhaps those two were the wisest of them all. She nodded again.

--


	5. Cherry Blossom, Sky, Wind

Chapter 5 - Cherry blossom, Sky, and Wind

General Disclaimer- must I repeat myself?

R&R much appreciated!

--

The expensive car pulled away with Hunny's good byes, leaving the road alone with Haruhi. The weather was beautiful, she decided, the trees were beginning to green up and the cherry blossoms were still tightly clenched against the fresh breezes. They would open as soon as the conditions became perfect. Perfection seemed to be the ultimate goal of the blossoms, but for now they were clinging to their branches like sea foam clings to the beach even after the waves recede. They were not so delicate yet, though they had not fulfilled their potential for beauty. She watched them sway to the slight breeze as she ambled through the gates of the park. In a few weeks, she knew, that breeze would kill them.

She was thinking such morbid thoughts when the person she was waiting for walked up beside her.

"Someone told me the cherry blossoms fall in love with the blue sky as soon as they open their petals and they give their lives to the wind for a moment in the arms of heaven."

His voice was so thoughtful. Haruhi had known the moment she saw Hunny at the reception desk that she would be seeing Tamaki. Somehow it didn't bother her. Perhaps her cry had helped more than she expected.

"Am I the cherry blossoms?" She murmured. Tamaki didn't hear her, or didn't let on.

He stood next to her and they watched the dancing branches against the blue. Haruhi found that she could slip back into her high school self and simply be beside him without all the strange conflicting emotions running rampant. Somehow it seemed the wandering wind would blow it all away. But what else would it take with it?

She let him move closer, taking care not to move her head from its skyward tilt. He wrapped his jacket around her small shoulders. It was too big, but she wasn't swimming. Tamaki was well built but slim, another aspect, he claimed, of the perfect host. Haruhi made no effort to put her arms through the sleeves, instead just feeling his warmth through the fabric. She wished she could somehow keep him but he was the wind and the sky; he would wander as long as she tried to stay still. But the wind was cold, the opposite of Tamaki. In fact, his warmth was keeping the wind from blowing straight through her. She felt so transparent.

She turned her head to look at him at last, knowing her eyes were sad. It was unfair, what he'd done to her, but she knew what he would eventually say and so, Haruhi decided to be foolish, if only for her lunch break.

His eyes met hers cautiously. It had been a long time since they had shared such a look between them. There was no anger, nor embarrassment, nor hurt. He moved to stand next to her, almost touching. Haruhi was so relaxed it surprised even herself. Perhaps resignation made things simpler that she could have hoped.

They were both staring into the sky again when Tamaki spoke. His voice was more beautiful than Haruhi remembered. Yes, he was most unfair.

"Do you think, maybe, we could pretend, if just for your break, that things would work out? That you were my girlfriend? That I could love you without breaking your heart?" She couldn't pull her eyes away from him and she couldn't tell what expression she had on her face. She had, after all, decided to stop resisting for the time being. It was exhausting.

A wayward wind pressed against her back, pushing her towards Tamaki. It was telling her to give in, but she didn't need any prompting. It was so easy just to let go, she felt lightened. She let the gust guide her feet the single step it took to his arms. He held her close, understanding that she'd rather not speak to answer his proposal. She was afraid she would make a total fool of herself; he made her so stupid and inarticulate.

He put his head over her shoulder, closing his eyes so he could better feel her small hands on his sides. He wanted to hold onto her and never let go. She was letting him protect her, for once. She was so good at standing on her own. Somehow he sensed she knew his heart better than he did himself but that her own was a mystery that frightened her. For someone so rooted in her mind, listening to her heart and following its strange instincts was too strange to be comfortable at first.

He heard a muffled sound from his chest. Haruhi had begun to speak without really meaning to. Tamaki pulled away slightly to better hear her, though he liked her breath on his chest. She felt cool air on her face, cruelly stealing his scent from her, and repeated herself.

"Am I the cherry blossom?" Tamaki looked over her face; she felt his scrutiny as he thought over her words. Would she, like the cherry blossom, give up everything for a moment with the sky?

Tamaki understood her sincerity and concern before he understood the context of her question; Haruhi could see his comprehension come over his face like dawn. It was so genuine it made her wish they weren't pretending. She looked down as her pulled her into another hug, this one gentler and more comforting than the last.

"No, Haruhi. You are the spring day itself."

She smiled into his shirt so he couldn't see. It was just like him to come up with such a perfect answer. Haruhi, spring day. It worried her that he was so close to persuading her. She wanted to run and hide, to keep from going any further but she knew she wouldn't. They were stealing time and no matter how much it would hurt later, she selfishly wanted to be with him before he would blow away.

He held her perfectly still for a few more moments before pulling back.

"Hunny-kun promised you lunch, didn't he?" He spoke, putting his hands on Haruhi's shoulders. She nodded, realizing her hunger. He broke away and took a few steps before turning.

Haruhi looked at his outstretched hand while holding the front of his jacket closed and hesitantly took it. It was something they had never done, as classmates. Even his hands were warm, she noticed as he laced his fingers with hers.

She burned every second with him into her mind as he led her through the park. It occurred to her that walking hand in hand like they were would give the other park visitors the impression that they were a couple. She smiled to herself, if only they knew, she thought. In fact, they wouldn't seem at all out of the ordinary, just another pair on a date in the park. She wanted it to feel more like lying so she would have an excuse to be unhappy. She wondered how long they would keep up this charade.

Tamaki bought her a crepe from a stand and they sat on a low stone wall while she ate. Even in the spring, the leaves seemed to fall, only instead of a red paint, they were a fresh green. Haruhi hated how safe she felt when he put his arm around her; he was such a good pretender.

It was over all too soon and the two of them stood in front of the office building. The sunny weather hadn't abated but under the shadow of the concrete and glass and metal, spring didn't seem to have yet arrived. Haruhi shivered, Tamaki's warmth had left his jacket.

"Well…" She said quietly, knowing that nothing could make their goodbye less awkward. "Thank you; I had a really good time." She bowed slightly, looking down. She could tell Tamaki's eyes were sad and she didn't want her own tears to show, though they had not yet breached her eyelids. She could be strong if she tried.

She was still bent slightly when Tamaki put his arms around her again. Haruhi hugged him back tentatively trying not to hold on too hard, closing her eyes and waiting for the voice she knew she would hear. He let out a warm breath near her ear, murmured her name and sighed. She could feel his breath leave his body. Somehow it made him denser, heavier.

"I," he paused and held her tighter, as if she would slip away. Silly, she thought. He was the one slipping away. "I have to go back to Paris."

"I know." She pulled away from him gently. He let go, like she knew he would. He had to let her go; she had to let him go. She wasn't that kind of girl, she repeated to herself over and over.

"Goodbye." Haruhi managed to say as she slipped off his jacket, leaving it in his hands, turned and left. She didn't look back like she had at graduation. She wanted to remember being in his arms, not them without her.

--


	6. Doomed Love and Ayumi san

Chapter 6- Ayumi-san

Disclaimer- I don't own Ouran nor its characters. Ayumi is mine tho.

R&R! Next chapter will be up soon! Tell me what you think!

--

It wasn't until she had made it two floors up in the elevator that her sadness caught up with her. She had tried so hard to prepare herself, to brace herself for whenever he would tell her, but somehow it wasn't enough. It stung at her eyes like a dusty wind, or perhaps the breeze that blew the cherry blossoms to the sky. She hated herself most, for not being able to prevent it. She could have said no, left the moment she saw him standing there in the park. She brought this pain on herself by letting him work his way into her heart, she let herself be foolish. Now he was gone and she was going to have to learn how to move on.

She found herself shivering as the elevator doors slid open with a 'ding'. She stepped out and had only gone a few steps when Ayumi flew down the hall, using her hands to dampen a few imperfect ricochets. Her glasses were rather askew.

"Fujioka-san!" She hadn't quite reached Haruhi, but her momentum carried her the rest of the way. She huffed once or twice. "Who!" She stood slowly from her breath-catching stance. "Was that impossibly gorgeous young man I saw you embracing out front?" Her eyes sparkled with fan girl zeal as she pointed a demanding finger at Haruhi.

Any other day, Haruhi would have been laughing at how much Ayumi looked like Renge at the moment but instead her breath hitched involuntarily. Somehow the sadness wasn't going away as soon as she'd hoped and she was still shivering. She wished she still had his jacket. She wished she still had his arms. She wished she'd never met him. No, that wasn't true and never would be. She wished they didn't have to say goodbye. Her throat caught again.

Ayumi was well-attuned to such romantic tragedies through her favorite reading material and though her colleague was not yet crying, she knew better than to ask her to speak too much and purposely monopolized the dialogue. Or perhaps her moe-instincts took over.

"Impossible love!" She squealed, her mind spiraling already. Yes, it was Renge-like to the extreme. The only difference was the lack of the mechanical platform. "Two hearts kept apart by conflicting dreams! One day together before being separated for what may be an eternity! Lovely!" She was practically dancing as she stretched out the last word into another squeal.

Haruhi's control broke like a rundown dam and a croak escaped her lips as Ayumi's shojo-sense hit a powerful chord in her gut. Silver creeks ran down her cheeks, combining underneath her chin. They barely made marks in the industrial-blue industrial carpet.

The sound pulled Ayumi out of her fantasies. Her eyes widened as she watched Haruhi for a moment.

"You mean it's true?" She asked quietly, surprised she had been right for once. Haruhi only sobbed again.

"Then…" She looked Haruhi in the eyes as she chose the question that would make the most sense. "How far?" She asked.

"France." Haruhi managed to whisper. It felt so hopeless to admit it out loud, like confirming that it would never work between them. She knew that, of course, but admitting it destroyed any inkling of a dream she had. Had she been hoping for him? If she had known so completely and utterly, how could she have ended up here, crying over him?

She was desperately fighting for control. Control, the one thing she wished she could have that she could not. Well, perhaps not the only thing. Another wave of anguish hit her, rocking her shoulders.

"Do you love him?" Ayumi whispered in return. Haruhi said nothing, not knowing how to answer, not knowing what she felt, not knowing what she wanted to feel. She began to sob harder.

Haruhi felt two hands grab her shoulders roughly. She peered through her hair at the other girl. Ayumi's eyes were burning, crackling with fierce light as they examined her face thoroughly.

"You love him…" Her whisper was low and hushed but filled with the same flames that covered the rest of her face. "You love him and he's going to France…" Her voice died down but her energy was building exponentially. It was nearly lifting her hair from her forehead. "…and you're letting him go without a! Fujioka-san! I'm disappointed in you." Her voice had crescendoed powerfully. She shook Haruhi a few times, her head snapping back and forth rather dangerously.

She let go and pulled back, putting her hand on her forehead and sighing wearily, her fervor moments before either mysteriously gone or totally masked. Haruhi knew it was the latter, if she really was anything like Renge-kun.

"I bet you never even told him either." She sighed deeply, shaking her head. "Such a shame." Haruhi had just begun to stop crying, rather baffled by her coworker and still dizzy from the violent shoulder-shake. It occurred to her that Ayumi would be perfect in the host club. Her chest jumped as she half-laughed, half-sobbed at the notion. She looked nearly hysterical.

Ayumi leaned into Haruhi's ear, just like one of the twins would have.

"Go. Hurry. Give him a reason not to find some French tart he won't have to say goodbye to. It's obvious, silly."

Haruhi's eyes widened at the idea, remembering her image from the filing room.

"Tamaki." She whispered as she turned slowly to the elevator.

"Idiot! It's at the ground floor. There's no time! Take the stairs! You have to catch him!" Ayumi's voice cut through the younger woman's strange dream-walk. Haruhi flickered back to reality and fumbled with the door handle. Her hands felt like they would fly away. She had to somehow banish her hysterics. She knew she had to catch him, to say goodbye one more time. She had to make sure that if she was going to wait for him that he would wait for her, too.

She rushed down the stairs, skipping and jumping erratically, trying to find the balance between speed and an intact neck.

Mother in heaven, she prayed silently, her thoughts broken by the need to find breath. If you are watching, please, please, she begged inwardly. Help me not trip in your shoes. Thanks.

Her heart was beating at a breakneck speed from adrenaline and her staircase sprint. She could see Tamaki's face before her eyes like an angel, she could feel his arms. Ayumi was right, Haruhi realized. She was in deep, too deep for comfort, and she would have to deal with that later.

She burst through the door at the bottom landing with a crack. Her feet stumbled slightly on the outdoor concrete, but so far her mother seemed to be helping to keep her upright. There must be a reason her shoes fit so well. Her mind was racing. Where was he? Was she too late?

Haruhi shook her head, knowing all the adrenaline was making the wrong things sharp and the right things blurry.

Tamaki.

She scanned the street to her left, then to the right. He wasn't on this end of the building, she realized. The stairway took her out another side, facing a side street.

Tamaki.

She dashed over the gravel skirting the lower walls, her heart filling with dismay. She was losing time.

Tamaki.

It wasn't long before she reached the front entrance, having to leap rather clumsily over a few landscaping features.

Her heart soared and shook with joy and nervousness simultaneously. This was the sensation she always associated with butterflies in the stomach. Butterflies are beautiful, but they really don't belong in the digestive system. Good things in a bad situation. A strange feeling, familiar and unpleasant but significant nonetheless.

--


End file.
